With the common use of electronic devices carried by individuals, such as mobile communication terminals, various types of communication protocols using the electronic devices have been implemented. For example, various functions including wireless Internet connection through a private (wired/wireless) local area network (LAN), etc., as well as common-use communication network connection, user authentication using near-field communication (NFC), contactless credit card payment (e.g., magnetic secure transmission (MST)), wireless charging, etc., have been provided on the electronic devices to improve user convenience.
If one electronic device is capable of performing communication according to various types of communication protocols, user convenience may be correspondingly improved. When different types of communication protocols are implemented, different types of antenna devices, e.g., radiating members, may be needed in one electronic device. For example, on one electronic device may be mounted a radiating member for common-use communication network connection, a radiating member for wireless LAN connection, a radiating member for NFC, a radiating member for wireless charging, a radiating member for contactless credit card payment, and so forth.
As multiple different types of antenna devices are mounted on one electronic device, it may not be easy to secure an installation space for an antenna device. For example, in order for antenna devices to perform operations stably and independently of one another, a sufficient interval needs to be secured between the antenna devices or an electromagnetic shielding structure may be provided in an electronic device. However, it may be difficult to secure a sufficient interval among different antenna devices in a miniaturized electronic device such as a mobile communication terminal. In the miniaturized electronic device, there is a limitation in securing an interval between antenna devices (e.g., radiating members) or in providing a separate shielding structure, making it difficult to guarantee capabilities of an antenna device.
An electronic device such as a home appliance, a mobile communication terminal used by an individual carrying the same, etc., includes a case or a housing using a metal material (e.g., aluminum), realizing a sophisticated exterior. However, when an antenna device (e.g., a radiating member) is disposed in a case or a housing including a metal material, the radiating capability of the antenna device may be degraded; whereas when the antenna device is disposed outside the case or the housing, the exterior of the electronic device may be deteriorated.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.